


Why are you crying when you disobeyed?

by Wilburisolovely



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, BDSM kinda, Little Tommyinnit, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Some Fluff, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilburisolovely/pseuds/Wilburisolovely
Summary: Will sets some rules for little Tommy and Tommy doesn't listen so he decides to punish the child. (It's my first work so please give me some advice)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur was in his office doing some extra work since he had some free time. He had been here for at least 3 hours and it felt like the screen was burning holes into his skull, so he laid back in his chair staring at the ceiling. Everything was so calm. 'Finally, some peace in this hectic world' he thought. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Tommy. That little kid has his whole heart, and the fact that he's a little just gives him more reason to baby the kid even when he yells at him not to. 

Tommy sat in the living room watching some Sponge Bob now because he might have slipped a little from seeing a baby drawing of him on Twitter. He gets so happy when Gary or Patrick come on screen, since there his favorite characters, that he can't help but let out soft giggles. And then he sees the iconic 'Patrick in Boots' moment and he couldn't help but die of laughter which of course, had to make him slip more.

Wilbur awoke to a scream like laugh coming from the living room. He ran in their like his life depended on it. When he made it in there he saw Tommy sitting in a criss-cross position on the couch while laughing at some Sponge Bob. As he leaned against the door frame he couldn't help but smile. I mean how couldn't you after seeing how cute Tommy is behind closed doors.

After a minute of standing there it became clear that Tommy was in little space. Wilbur learned Tommy's little movements and his normal movements because of how much he just stares at the child.

Tommy felt someone starring at him, as he turned he saw Wilbur. "Wilby," Tommy screamed while making grabby hands at Wilbur, snapping Will out of whatever trans he was in.

"Hey Bubba," Will said as he sat down next to Tommy. Tommy just clinged to Will for dear life as if something might happen if he dare let go. Tommy rested his head on Wills shoulder as they continue to watch Sponge Bob. "Hey, Tommy. Real quick, how old are you this time?" Tommy held up 4 fingers. Wilbur just nodded as he looked down at his watch to find out that it is way past Tommy's bedtime.

"Tommy, you need to go to bed now." Wilbur says standing up and grabbing the remote to turn off the tv. "No. I'm not tired." Tommy yelled out whilst trying to pry the remote from Wilbur's hand. Will loves the child to death, don't get him wrong, but god he can be really fucking annoying sometimes.

Wilbur simply threw Tommy over his own shoulder as the little one tried to thrash out of his grip. "Stop it Tommy, I don't wanna drop you." and with that Tommy stopped moving as Will carried Tommy to bed, Will grabbing Clem (his cow plush) on the way.

When they arrived Wilbur laid Tommy ever so gently on the bed and handed him Clem before walking off to his closet. Will returned with some onesies and something else that wasn't in view at the time.

"Do you want to be a koala or a panda" Will spoke smiling at Tommy and holding up the onesies. Tommy pointed to the koala as he started getting up to go change. "Oh, and one more thing. Here." Will said holding out a diaper with Tommy's onesie. "No. I hate them." Tommy screams. "I know baby, but when you'r this little we can't take any risks." Will says calmly handing the things to Tommy. Tommy shook his head no at the man. "Toms, follow the rules. You know what happens when you don't." Wilbur states as Tommy marches off to the bathroom to change.

Tommy gets into the bathroom and starts removing his clothes. Once Tommy is naked he puts his onesie on. 'I don't need no stupid diaper' he thought to himself as he picked it up and threw it away. 

"You ready for bed now?" Wilbur asked as Tommy was hopping onto the bed. "Yes" Tommy yawns out as he curls up into Wills side as he falls asleep.

When Tommy was asleep Wilbur couldn't help but stare at his angelic face. The way Tommy's chest rises and falls every time he breaths in and out is so calming. Every time he breaths out he moves his hair. And sometimes he will blush in his sleep and it's way to cute to not say 'aww'.

"You have my heart Mr. innit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff before the deed.

Tommy was the first to wake up. The first thing he saw was Will, 'He is so very cute when sleeping' Tommy couldn't help but think as he stroked the brunette's hair. Tommy gave the older a kiss on the head as he went to get changed.

As soon as Tommy started to move he knew he fucked up. The bed was wet. He grabbed Clem as he started to cry. He sat there until he calmed down enough to get changed. Tommy ran to the closet to grab some clothes and then to the bathroom to shower. Hot water went down his back making his body relax. He realized he was in deep shit. He was fully out of lil space now as he sulked in the shower.

Wilbur awoke to the sound of the shower running. As Wilbur moved around he noticed the bed was wet, but Tommy probably just spilt something. Will laid on his back as he rubbed his eyes and stretched to get ready for today.

"Hey Tommy." Will said tiredly as he walked into the bathroom which made the younger flinch and Wilbur could see it thanks to the slightly see through shower curtain. "Hey baby, can I get in with you?" Wilbur asked tired clear in his voice. Tommy nodded slowly as he moved over for Will to get in. 

"Tommy why was the bed wet" Wilbur questioned. Tommy shoved his face into the elders chest and hugged him. "I'm sorry" Tommy whispered while crying. Everything suddenly just clicked and Will realized what had happened. Wilbur hugged Tommy and told him, "It's ok." Tommy seemed to calm down from those words, "Are you in iil space?" Wilbur spoke softly lifting up the little ones chin. Tommy simply shook his head 'no', "We will handle it after we get you cleaned." Wilbur informed.

Wilbur turned Tommy around as he grabbed the body wash and started to put some on Tommy's back. Tommy relaxed again as Will started to massage his back, Will traced little shapes in the foam and ran his hands up and down his arms. Tommy felt truly loved in that moment. Once they washed the body wash off Wilbur moved on to his hair. Will dumped some shampoo in his hands then rubbed it in the child's hair.

Once the shampoo was out of Tommy's hair Will turned him around and looked him dead in the eyes, "I love you more then you will ever understand. You are perfect and beautiful and extremely adorable."Wilbur said then kissed Tommy, it wasn't like a 'i got to go so give me a quick kiss' no, it felt like 'i have all the time in the world and i will spend it all with you'.

Tommy pulled away but only to say, "I love you more then anything." Wilbur looked really happy. Will turned the water off and stepped out, he turned back around and picked Tommy up. He set the kid down on the toilet for him to get dressed.

Once the man was dressed he left to change the bed sheets. Will walked back into the bathroom and picked up Tommy and carried him back to bed. Will laid down next to Tommy. Almost immediately Tommy laid his head on the brunettes chest and cuddled into his side.Wilbur smiled as he played with the younger's hair.

Wilbur always got like this when Tommy did something wrong, like he wanted to prove his love to the kid before he punishes him. Tommy enjoys it thought. Tommy used to get in trouble to get cuddles and then pretend to be in little space because the man is scared to punish the little one when he is little, and sometimes Tommy enjoys his pain.

That is why he can't wait till tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Tommy has a thing for pain.  
> The deed will be posted tomorrow, thank you all 4 coming out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilbur and Tommy were sitting on the couch in the living room watching The Office. Tommy had his head in Will's lap as Will combed through Tommy's hair with his fingers. Wilbur leaned over and kissed Tommy on his forehead then his checks then his lips, just as a sweet little thing.

After 2 hours of just sitting there Wilbur desided it was time, "Tommy, go into my bedroom and strip. I will be in there in a minute." Will told Tommy looking him in the eyes to tell him he's serious. Tommy runs off to the bedroom and starts to strip, when he is done he lays on the bed as he waits for Wilbur.

As soon as Tommy ran off Wilbur ran to the closet, to grab a whip. They have never used one, but Wilbur can see clear as day that Tommy enjoys his punishments. Will walks into the room to see laid out on the bed in front of him like he was just a toy for him to manhandle.

Wilbur patted his lap after he sat down to signal for Tommy to lay across his legs, which he did. "I want you to count" Will said sternly, the child just nodded. Will whips him once and Tommy already feels like he's in heaven.

After Will whipped him a total of '20' times Tommy was very hard and very excited. Wilbur put the whip down and spread Tommy's ass open making him let out a gasp. The older stuck 2 fingers in front of Tommy's face and he immediately started to suck and lick them. Once the man felt like they were coated well enough he pulled them out of Tommy's mouth and stuck them in his ass.

"Oh fuck" Tommy moaned as Will finger fucked him. Once Tommy was done, the older picked him up, laid him on the bed and plunged into him. Tommy screamed at the feeling of Will going in dry. 

As Will kept fucking into the kid, he made sure to get him close to his orgasm before stopping. Tommy whined and tried to protest as Will dragged him to the ground. Before he child could say anything else he shoved hi dick into his mouth, Tommy slightly choking on it before giving Wilbur the time of his life.

Will soon came down Tommy's throat feeling pure bliss that was broken from Tommy's whining. "What about me?" the kid questions as Will chuckles. "You don't get to this time, since you were bad." Will says to Tommy. Tommy roles his eyes as Wilbur carries him to the bathroom where they took a bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's late, I somehow managed to get Covid when I haven't left my house in 3 months. I know it's rushed but I'm not feeling 100% of anything right now and I just wanna sleep, so I hope you like it anyway. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it;)


End file.
